


New Body

by FairyNiamh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015, Not Beta Read, Post Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor examines his new body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Body

The Doctor stripped and looked down at his body in the mirror. Fantastic! It was a nice body, could do with a touch more hair. Still not red, he was never a red head. Still he looked much better than he had looked during the war, younger too. He hated to remember that time. It was not a good time for anyone involved in it.

Time to take this body for a test drive. He tugged at his nipples until they were peaked and his cock arose to the occasion. It was longer than it had ever been. Not as thick, mmm but it still felt good to get the juices flowing. He moved his hand faster and faster until he came with a loud moan. 

Maybe next time he would have red hair, or a thicker cock. Well, as long as everything is in good working order that is all that matters to him.

~Fin~


End file.
